freedom_skies_domfandomcom-20200214-history
BlackLight Incorporations
The BlackLight Corporation was founded before the First Galactic War when a human organization called the UNSC were at its brink of falling apart. The Corporation, originally a mining organization, wanted a much more independent cvilization seperated from the government, and lead by 'The Director' by deciding to use increasing groups of mercenaries for his cause. Years had gone passed, the Corporation became larger and thus the paramilitary/mercenary side had risen to protect its new citizens. Years of Investments With a handful of resources and assets, 'The Director' created BlackLight Corporation from ground to top over the years that passed by before and during the First Galactic War. Other than mining, they have grown by taking jobs from petty theft to raids. These paid jobs were taken by BLC over and over again during their early years while hiding in the shadows as they fleeted from Earth. At the start of the Second Galactic War , they have suddenly risen to be a formidable faction and noone knew how they grew so vastly. The rival group was purged, even down to the remnants, and BlackLight freely lead most of humanity in the Sol and Epsilon Eridani System. It is believed that they have been growing their forces over the years in the planet of Equinox . Technological Advancements BlackLight Corporation were known to use super-heated ballistic weaponry on ground combat and sometimes in space. In the early years, BLC have used MACs as main weaponry on their ships. Now, BLC's tech advancements have made MACMAC (Magnetic Accelerator Cannon) capabilities to be hand-held, ranging from rifles to pistols within the 'MACW' series.BLC's ship weaponry were replaced by newer technologies such as Charge-Beams and OrSuP installments (Orbital Support Platform). This new line of ship weaponry was said to be the "ship-destroyer", able to tear apart most armour within minutes after the enemy's shields are taken care of. Augmentations have also advanced. An old super-soldier program was implemented on troopers but the downfall to this was that they were using the same method used. Therefore, the mortality rate of recruited troopers while on the augmentation phase was commonly high, ranging from 26%-38% death rates. Now, a new method was created and quickly replaced the old one after a few lab and field tests. The new method had proven that the troopers' effiency had risen up to 210% and the mortality rate drastically dropped over the years of improvement and further tests of new additions to the augmentation. Physiology The humans under the Corporation are from Gaian origins or just colonist that roam near the Sol and Epsilon Eridani Systems. The average height of the citizens are around 6 feet while Corporation troopers stands around 7 feet, making them the smallest combatants within theatre of war. Unit Combat Effectiveness BlackLight troopers are made to be fast, agile, and stealthy in terms of being effective as a sole unit. As a result, military units were kept to be small. A fireteam was kept as 2 or 3, and squads only consisted of only 4-6 members. To reinforce the three key effectivity, BlackLight created jump packs and shock-suit armours as the standard armour layout for everyone. All troopers were given the trainings to have the ability to use jump packs, excluding trainings that kept its intention towards the three key effectivity. This gave soldiers the ability to be one of, if not, the most agile combatants in battle, using their environment as an advantage towards winning firefights. Most of BlackLight are mainly humans, with a few exceptions. This resulted to giving augmentations to all personnel to enhance units. BLC's augmentations were proven to be the safest augmentations ever made with only a 2% mortality rate for any individual who would be having them. These augmentations were also created for only 'full-blood' humans, meaning that other species would have a higher mortality rate than usual for using these augmentations depending on what type of species they are. Other augmentations such as the 'Phase Shift' or 'Hawk-Eye' are implemented on special units and higher ranking personnel. Ground Armour In terms with vehicles, BLC ground vehicles are made to be durable and tough throughout the heat of battle. Ti-A3 battleplates have proven to be the least susceptible to heavy damage in long engagements, and proven to be more protective when combined with Forerunner shielding capabilities. The Cyclops is a good example of this, and the lock-down phase is a stronger evidence. Other than rolling armour, some special units and NCOs were entered on top-end programs such as the 'GUARDIAN' Program . A mech program made to maximize special force efficiency in combat. Aircraft and Starcrafts BlackLight prefers to take on the skies during battles and skirmishes. Valkries and Centaurs are what takes the air superiority advantage siding with the Corporation. When heavy fire support is needed, the gunship variant of the Pegasus provides an arsenal of weaponry that can cover fireteams or platoons as they advance through the field. BlackLight Corporation emblem -2.png|Insignia used during their appearance at the start of the Second Galactic War. New BlackLight Corporation Insignia.png|The new insignia for the BlackLight Corporation after the first half of the Second Galactic War. Engagement on Equinox.jpg Battle of Equinox.jpg